


Никто не достоин королевы...

by Naroxfar



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elves, F/M, Fantasy, Genderswap, Pre-World of Warcraft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naroxfar/pseuds/Naroxfar
Summary: ... кроме самой королевы.
Relationships: Azshara/Azshara (male version)
Kudos: 3





	Никто не достоин королевы...

Допивая вино из своего серебряного кубка, королева то и дело иногда поглядывала на новоявленного любовника, наматывая на палец прядь светлых волос. Молодой эльф, который на самом деле являлся всего лишь физической оболочкой для магической энергии, старательно покрывал поцелуями ее ступню, не отвлекаясь ни на что другое. Его не интересовали ни роскошное убранство королевских покоев, ни прекрасный вид Азшары, ни шум города, слышимый даже из дворца — ничто не могло бы оторвать мужчину от столь важного для него занятия. Перейдя губами на ее лодыжку, он неуверенно поднял свои золотые глаза на эльфийку, ожидая дальнейших указаний.

Поставив опустевший кубок на столик, королева слабо улыбнулась, довольная подобной покорностью. Разве кто-то мог сравниться с ним умением и изящной красотой? Азшара познала уже достаточно мужчин и женщин, но никто из них даже не дотягивал до ее магической копии. Жаль только, что эльф получился слишком молчаливым — за всё время, что королева воссоздавала его с помощью собственной силы и энергии Источника Вечности, образ не произнес ни слова.

— Продолжай, Азшар, — махнула рукой женщина, поправив один из своих металлических браслетов на запястье.

Повторять ей никогда не приходилось — стоило ей приказать сделать хоть что-то, как магическая копия тут же торопилась выполнять ее волю и прихоти. Королеве оставалось только расслабиться — в делах, касающихся ласк, Азшар был просто великолепен.

В конце концов, кто был достоин правительницы, кроме нее самой?

Когда мужчина провел влажную дорожку из поцелуев до ее бедра, эльфийка ласково запустила пальцы в его серебристые длинные волосы. Несмотря на то, что это был всего лишь результат успешного заклинания, Азшара была довольна своим творением. Более того, он даже реагировал на ее легкие прикосновения — стоило королеве коснуться его головы, как любовник благодарно припадал лбом к ее бархатной коже, довольный тем, что правительница кал’дорай одарила его своей милостью.

— Встань, — приказала Азшара, когда он коснулся губами ее пальцев.

Ее магическая копия в мужском обличье ни на секунду не замешкалась. Поднявшись с пола, ночной эльф с нескрываемым обожанием во взгляде уставился на свою создательницу, и в этом безвольном взгляде читалась такая любовь и преданность, что даже Азшаре порой становилось неловко находиться рядом с ним. Королева выскользнула из кресла и обвила тонкими руками шею Азшара, прижимаясь всем телом к груди порождения чародейства и медленно целуя его мягкие губы. От него веяло знакомым теплом и убаюкивающей магией, что всегда расслабляло женщину.

Эльфийка не стала сопротивляться, когда мужчина приподнял ее за ягодицы и усадил на изящный деревянный стол, все также охотно отвечая на ее поцелуи. Созданный благодаря магии Источника Вечности любовник ничуть не уступал настоящим кал’дорай — Азшара едва ли могла уловить эту разницу. Как-то раз на одном из роскошных празднеств Ксавий, опьяненный и вином и своим положением, сказал ей, что ничто не сможет подарить королеве столько удовольствия, сколько может доставить проведенная с ним, с доверенным советником, ночь. Тогда правительница ночных эльфов лишь тихо рассмеялась, приняв лестные слова верного заклинателя за непримечательную бессмыслицу. Теперь же она готова была поспорить с ним — Азшар, ее милый и привлекательный, но в то же время невинный мужской образ, так и манил женщину к себе, заставляя позабыть обо всем на свете. Рядом с ним королеву не беспокоили ни проблемы двора, ни столичные сплетни, а о других мужчинах она вовсе не думала — лишь только в голове иногда возникали абсурдные мысли насчет этого прекрасного, но фальшивого тела. Даже фрейлины, зная, чем обычно занята Азшара, не смели нарушать ее покой.

Вот и сейчас, стараясь не думать обо всех проблемах, правительница империи трепетно прижимала к себе свое создание, чувствуя, как он покрывает легкими, но в то же время горячими поцелуями, способными свести с ума. Нет, если бы опытные маги сказали Высокорожденной, что это опасно, она бы все равно продолжила воссоздавать это существо день за днем, наслаждаясь его касаниями и робостью. Кто еще посмотрит на нее таким затуманенным взором красивых янтарных глаз? Кто посмеет дерзко и одновременно стеснительно прижать ее к стене или придавить к мягкой кровати? Азшар всегда вел себя с ней открыто. Так почему бы самой королеве не довериться этому чистому потоку беспробудной энергии, собранной в материальность по щелчку ее пальцев и мысленному приказу?

Когда одна из рук мужчины проникла под полупрозрачную юбку ее платья, эльфийка прикрыла глаза, растянув губы в довольной улыбке. Прикусив украшенное кольцами ухо любовника, Азшара почувствовала, как он вздрогнул в ее объятиях от столь неожиданной ласки.

Совсем как настоящий.

— Тебя что-то напрягает, мой милый друг? — нараспев поинтересовалась королева, чуть отстранившись от него, но не убрав рук с его шеи.

Она была почти уверена, что сущность сейчас что-то ответит ей таким же мелодичным голосом, не посмеет промолчать. Однако Азшар не проронил ни слова. Эльфийке оставалось лишь смириться с таким исходом — духи и элементали не умели разговаривать даже с могущественными заклинателями. А ей столько всего хотелось с ним обсудить, поговорить о политике, да и вообще поделиться хоть чем-то, что было дорого для нее! Кто бы понял ее лучше? Кто бы выслушал и поддержал разговор? Впрочем, плохого в этом было мало — несмотря на постоянную молчаливость, Азшар превосходно справлялся с любым желанием королевы.

Словно уловив интонацию ее голоса и поняв, что это был вопрос, мужчина отрицательно покачал головой. Порой Высокорожденной казалось, что он не до конца улавливал ее настроение или вслушивался в чужие для него слова. Азшара никогда не осуждала его за подобное, пусть ей и не нравилось, что у ее магической копии был такой изъян. Убрав за его ухо серебристую прядь волос, ниспадающую на мужское лицо с красивыми скулами, правительница кал’дорай снова изогнула тонкие губы в чарующей и обезоруживающей улыбке.

В такие моменты Азшар понимал ее без всяких слов. Опускаясь на колени, ночной эльф осторожно приподнимал подол ее платья, боясь замарать или — что еще хуже — как-то испортить расшитую золотистыми нитями ткань, и, касаясь губами женского естества, всегда замирал в ожидании какого-либо указания. Но Азшара обычно молчала, наблюдая за его действиями и позволяя ему проявить хоть немного инициативы, и мужчине ничего не оставалось, кроме как щекотать ее лоно своим языком, неторопливо даря ей незабываемое удовольствие.

Женщине нравилось командовать своими любовниками. С Азшаром в этом не было никакого смысла — иногда магическая сущность мягко проникала в ее разум и успокаивала своим присутствием, и без того зная, что от него требуется. С ним было гораздо проще. Он всегда понимал, откуда стоит начинать и как следует закончить, часто предугадывал реакцию и эмоции непредсказуемой королевы и старался ради нее быть послушным, пусть его и нельзя было покорить никому. Азшар целовал ее нежно, даже, по мнению ночной эльфийки, как-то по-детски, никогда не торопился, ничего не требовал и позволял ей расслабиться. Ему было несвойственно нетерпение — для мужчины он и вправду был слишком спокойным. Наверное, именно поэтому его так ценила королева. В минуты, когда ей хотелось страсти, он предоставлял это, в зависимости от ситуации, в грубом и в нежном порыве; всё зависело исключительно от желаний создательницы. Зажав несколько белых прядей между пальцами, Азшара с нескрываемой гордостью взглянула на ублажающего ее эльфа.

Кто, если не она, был способен воссоздать настолько способную копию?

Кто был готов потягаться с ней в колдовстве?

В таланте призываемого Азшара не было никаких сомнений — со своей правительницей он обходился так, как не стал бы церемониться ни с кем другим. Пока что королева не готова была явить его миру, несмотря на то, что где-то в глубине души ей хотелось похвастаться магической сущностью перед всем дворцом. Пусть трепещут перед величием своей королевы!

Почувствовав незнакомый ему восторг в сердце женщины, Азшар неторопливо отстранился от нее, вновь неуверенно поднимая глаза. Протянув руку, эльфийка сжала пальцами подбородок мужчины, на котором местами можно было увидеть едва заметную, но такую же белую, под цвет волос, растительность.

— Ты великолепен, — королева коснулась его влажных после ласк губ.

Казалось, что копия только и ждала очередной похвалы. Воодушевленный ее словами, Азшар благодарно поцеловал перстни на ее пальцах, не забывая о том, что Высокорожденная прямо сейчас внимательно наблюдает за ним.

— А теперь поднимись, Азшар.

Мужчина в ту же секунду выпрямился, не испытывая при этом никакой усталости. Обычно любовники королевы еще какое-то время отдыхали, переводя дыхание и виновато опустив глаза в пол. Но Азшару не нужна была даже короткая передышка. Встав напротив королевы, он снова прижал ее к себе, позволяя ей ногам обвить его обнаженные бедра. Сотканное из магии существо терпеливо дождалось, пока правительница Зин-Азшари откинет в сторону ненужное платье и вернется к страстному и требовательному поцелую. Когда Азшара, закинув одну ногу на плечо любовника для собственного удобства, прилегла на стол, эльф не стал медлить. Навалившись на женщину сверху, он, помогая себе рукой, ввел свою возбужденную плоть во влажное лоно, не издав при этом ни звука. Вряд ли этот материальный фантом мог испытывать хоть что-то при близости со своим заклинателем. Наверное, именно это напрягало королеву, не привыкшую к подобному безразличию, больше всего.

Стараясь не думать об этом, она громко застонала, когда Азшар проник в нее полностью и с ее мысленного согласия принялся входить в нее, при этом целуя Высокорожденную в губы и обнимая ее так, словно она была для него всем миром. Он наращивал темп, и указания эльфийки ему точно не требовались — без всяких приказов магическое создание знало, чего от него ждут, и спешило исполнить желание, даже не понимая, сколько времени или сил ушло бы на такое, будь это тело настоящим.

Если бы в нем было хоть немного неподдельного разума, Азашара бы, возможно, поделилась с ним своей властью, впустив его к себе в постель и позволив стать ее супругом — разумеется, на какое-то время, пока развлечения с подопечным ей не наскучили. Иногда она подумывала наделить своего невероятного и любимейшего Азшара какими-то знаниями, научить рисовать или играть на зачарованном музыкальном инструменте, но затем отгоняла подобные мысли прочь.

Никто не мог быть похож на нее, даже ее собственная копия.

Приятное тепло разливалось по всему телу, когда мужчина покрывал поцелуями ее грудь или шею, и королева с удовольствием двигалась ему навстречу, держась за его мускулистые плечи. Что еще нужно было для полного расслабления? Сжав ногами бедра Азшара, эльфийка довольно выгнула спину, запрокинув голову и чувствуя, как рука любовника гладит ее по нежной коже. Почувствовав, как волна слабости и удовольствия накатывает на нее, женщина закусила нижнюю губу, мысленно взмолившись, чтобы фантом не останавливался и не сбавлял привычного темпа. Впрочем, стал бы он действовать по собственной прихоти? Вряд ли.

Когда Азшара протяжно закричала, он обхватил ее обеими руками и прижал к своей груди, позволив эльфийке отдышаться. Зарывшись носом в его серебристые волосы, королева обняла его в ответ, позволив себе мимолетную слабость. Магическая копия ведь не смогла бы обвинить ее в этом или пустить неприятный слух по всему дворцу.

Отстранившись от мужчины, дрожащими ладонями Азшара подняла свое платье со стола и расправила ткань, не торопясь одеваться. Ее любовник молча следил за каждым ее действием, покорно склонив голову. Правительница Зин-Азшари, понимая, что он заслужил хоть какой-то похвалы, ласково провела рукой по его щеке:

— Можешь идти отдыхать, Азшар. Ты славно потрудился на сегодня.

Стоило эльфийке щелкнуть пальцами, как мужчина растворился в воздухе, словно его тут никогда и не было. Отдышавшись, королева потянулась за бутылкой калимдорского вина и, приготовившись уже отпить, недовольно фыркнула, когда кто-то торопливо и бесцеремонно постучался в дверь. Облачившись в свое платье и приведя в порядок прическу, Азшара обессилено соскользнула со стола.

Ворвавшийся в королевские покои Варо’тен, сжимая рукоять одноручного меча, поклонился ей и извинился за столь внезапное вторжение:

— Прошу прощения за беспокойство, Свет Очей. Лорд Ксавий просил передать Вам, что некто могущественный и великий заинтересовался Источником Вечности, — сглотнув, стражник сильнее сжал клинок, явно нервничая. — И Вами, в том числе.

Азшара, до этого момента рассчитывавшая как следует отдохнуть после близости с мужчиной, внимательно взглянула на Варо’тена, надеясь, что Высокорожденный не шутит. Стал бы он зря отнимать ее время? Скрестив руки на груди, королева привалилась спиной к одной из колонн, все еще чувствуя легкую дрожь во всем теле.

— Передай Ксавию, что я спущусь к нему через несколько минут.

Поклонившись напоследок, Варо’тен поспешил удалиться в коридор, оставив задумчивую эльфийку в одиночестве.


End file.
